


The Fresh Scent of Paper

by majesticduxk



Series: smpc [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Sam, Consent Issues, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Team Dean's Red Ass, dub con, happy ending (for Sam just assume it is happy for Dean too), omega!dean, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Sam’s acceptance to Stanford is burning a hole in his pocket. He’s a legal Alpha now, and able to make his own decisions. Even if it means leaving the one person he loves behind. But then some alpha thugs break in and that’s when Sam realises that perhaps he can have everything





	The Fresh Scent of Paper

**Author's Note:**

> a/n this was written for the Sunday Morning Porn Club. It was also written as a fill for this prompt on the spn kink meme (although I missed so much of it! I am so sorry!). It also fills two squares in the kink bingos I am doing 1) wincest for the kink bingo and 2) mating for the ABO bingo.
> 
> Many, many thanks to @samanddeaninpanties for reading through and letting me know it was ok <3
> 
> please note this dubcon

Letting the door slam loudly against the wall, Sam paused dramatically in the doorway. And waited.

The second ticked by, but there was nothing but silence. 

Silence and a weird smell, which was kinda gross and annoying. But more annoying was the fact that Dean wasn’t even there. Because if Dean wasn’t there to witness his momentous life change, then what was the fucking point? Throwing his bag down, Sam (guiltily) ignored the way his books spilled across the coffee table, instead choosing to pace around the room.

Maybe Dean not being here was a good thing. He had to think a few things through before talking to his brother. Because although he had it – he finally had it – he was going to have to leave his brother behind.

And he would do that. He had to! Things were going to change, and for the better. He was finally going to have a home, some stability. Something every damn kid deserved. Something _he_ deserved. And yeah, he wasn’t going to lie. When he thought about it, he was _furious_ at his father, for dragging both him and Dean across the country and for what? To chase after his own revenge?

That wasn’t the life Sam wanted, not the life he had ever wanted. It wasn’t the life he was going to have.

He’d received the letter last week. It had been burning a hole in his pocket but he’d only been able to open it today. And fuck! Acceptance to Stanford. A full fucking ride! Of course Sam had worked hard for it, but there was luck involved too. Even with all the broken schooling he, Sam Winchester, was good enough for Stanford. Already he knew what he was going to study: law.

Well, pre-law. Sam was still going to get monsters, he’d just focus on the human ones.

He never wanted to be a hunter, but Dad had given him no choice. But now he could make his own choices, and his first one was staring him right in the face. There was only one thing left to do, and that was man up and tell Dean…

Dad could fuck off. Even just the thought of his father had his anger rising again. The fact that Sam had to run away – no, not run away. Move on to something stable because what was he even _thinking_? Raising two kids on the road?

Sam took a steadying breath. He knew his father had suffered – Dean told him often enough. But she should have put his kids first. John Winchester was fucking lucky that he had an alpha and a beta for sons. He winced, thinking of raising an omega like that. It wasn’t that Sam thought of omegas as _less_. Because they weren’t, they just needed different things, a stable home being one of them. But after Sam’s own childhood, always on the road, always changing schools, never making friends… well, there was no way he would put _anyone_ through that.

Maybe a life on the road had made him traditional, but Sam knew that his mate was going to be well and truly claimed, a stay at home omega who looked after him, the house, and any kids they happened to blessed with. In fact, most of his fantasies revolved around his beautiful omega… and if that omega happened to look at little like Dean…

Stewing for a moment, Sam let his anger at his father bubble to the surface, before forcing it back down. There was no point maintaining the rage. He was going to be gone soon enough.

Turning on his heel, Sam heading to kitchen. In the very top cupboard, above his brother’s head, Sam thought smugly, rested his herbal tea collection. It wasn’t that he was _hiding_ it from Dean, it was just easier to drink without the commentary about leaf water and hippy shit. Which when you thought about it was stupid, because regular tea was leaves, and his herbal teas contained berries, grasses, and seeds.

Sam paused, kettle in hand. When he thought about them like that, maybe Dean had a point…

It wasn’t enough to stop him drinking his leaf water though, and with a small smile on his face he headed back to his books. A few had skidded off the coffee table and onto the floor. One in particular – a small paper back trapped between calculus and ancient history – caught his eye. It was another history book, if the period costumes on the cover were to be believed, although it wasn’t exactly a prescribed text.

Picking it up, he read the back.

“ _When Alpha Boris meets the fascinating stranger from the south, he curses his luck. Strong of body, stern of mind, the stranger walks and talks like every alpha he’s met. But Boris’s feelings towards the beautiful stranger are new and disturbing. Before Boris can decide to turn his back on his upbringing and court this handsome stranger, he’s gone, disappeared into the night. But then they meet under different circumstances…_ ”

Snorting, Sam carried the book with him, placing his drink on the table before throwing himself on the sofa.

“He’s probably an omega,” Sam informed Boris as he stared at the cover. At least the one he thought was Boris. They were both strong men. But what was the other one’s name? Fuck! He was going to have to read it now.

Scowling, he reached for his drink when the door slammed open and heavy footsteps sounded. Who the hell? Dean didn’t walk like that, and neither did Dad, so - 

“And what do we have here.” 

Standing in the doorway were three large alphas. Sam didn’t recognise them, but now that they were here, the weird smell was stronger. Sam raised an eyebrow. What the fuck? Why did their room smell like these strange men?

“This is private property,” he informed them coolly.

Stranger one looked him over, face breaking into a grin when he saw the book Sam was holding.

“Pretty bitch likes to read, huh? Don’t worry, pretty, we’ll make sure you have plenty of books when you’re not hanging off a knot.”

Sam felt himself draw up to his full height. Two of the strangers eyed him strangely, but the third was still looking at his book.

“How’d we get so lucky, finding this tempting little thing.”

“Uh, Greg, he’s not exactly little and I think he-“

Stranger two shot him a look and Sam let his teeth elongate.

“Fuck. Greg, I’m pretty sure he’s an al-“

Greg shook the others hand off. “Don’t be stupid, Carl. You saw the pills, big as he is…” Greg ran an assessing eye over Sam who let his pecs bulge. Pausing doubtfully Greg stared at his muscles before shaking his head. “Why else woulda bitch have pills? Being big just makes it easier, doesn’t it, pretty? So why don’t you just-“

Sam’s fist connected with Greg’s face and Greg went down.

Then Sam dealt with the rest.

~o~

Sam had just finished mopping up the last of the blood when Dean came barging in.

“Hey, Sammy, sorry I’m late I’m – holy fuck what happened in here?”

Sitting back on his knees, Sam turned to look at his brother. Really looked at him. He’d had time to think about the alphas, the pills while he cleaned at it all made sense. 

Long lashes, gorgeous lips, freckles that just begged to licked and sucked and bitten… He’d been staring for too long, Dean shifting uncomfortable under his look.

“Uh, Sammy? You okay, pal? Because it stinks in here and-“

Dean paled as Sam held the little container of pills up.

“Care to explain?”

Dean’s mouth opened and shut a few times, but no words came out. And it wasn’t as if he needed more evidence. He’d been a blind fool, and it had taken three alpha lowlifes to really open his eyes. But now they were opened, Sam growled.

And Dean, beautiful Dean, bared his throat.

And just like that, Sam was on him.

~o~

Of course, he wasn’t so far gone that he didn’t cradle Dean’s head as he was pushed back, so that Dean’s head didn’t smack the floor. Oh no. Dean was precious. Dean was to be loved. Dean was also going to learn who the alpha really was, but Sam wasn’t going to _harm_ his brother.

“Sammy, what are you-“

And now that Sam was cradled in the welcoming curve of his Dean’s legs, he ground his half hard cock against Dean, and scented him. If he paid close attention, really fucking close (and yes, he couldn’t help a growl at that, because no way on fucking earth would Dean be hiding himself any longer), Dean scent was light and sweet. Erotic. Tempting. Delicious.

“Uh… maybe not lick me, Sam?”

Although he hadn’t meant to, Sam refused to feel embarrassed. Instead, he pulled back, and made eye contact with Dean as he slowly moved his head forward, before dropping his head and licking an even slower stripe from the corner of Dean’s neck up to behind his ear. Sam growled.

“I can taste your suppressants.”

Raising his head, he looked Dean in the eye. Dean’s eyes were already ringed in Omega gold and it was Sam’s every fantasy come to life. 

“You won’t be taking them again.” 

That got a stronger reaction. Dean struggled in his arms (and how had Sam not realised how much weaker Dean really was? Dean still beat him when they sparred nine times out of ten. His omega was sneaky, which was a good thing to remember), until, with a huff, he subsided. 

“You don’t get to make that call, Sam.” 

Sam smiled. Taking both of Dean’s hands he moved them above his head, exerting just enough pressure that Dean knew he couldn’t escape. Holding both hands wrists in one of his hands, Sam let the other hand glide down Dean’s body, taking in the soft hair, the warmth of his breath and the flutter of his pulse. Even the way his belly clenched as Sam let his hand drift lower and lower until it rested on Dean’s belt. 

“Oh yes I do, Dean. I have to admit, as much as it pisses me off, you had me fooled. The leather jacket, the macho attitude. _The suppressants_. Even knowing that, I dreamed about you every night. In my bed. Under me. Moaning and begging and totally and completely mine.” 

The scent of Dean’s arousal filled the air even as his eyes remained hard and pissed off. Sam placed a gentle kiss beside his lips. 

“I know you’ve spent too much time being tough. You don’t have to now. In fact I won’t let you.”

Dean jerked in his hold. “Hold on, Sammy, you can’t tell me what to-” 

“And when I’m done? You won’t be spouting such nonsense.” Sam wished he had the words to let Dean know how right this was,not just for him but for them. “Guess I will just have to show you with my body.” 

~o~ 

Dean was naked, nose pointed at the floor. At least he was on a bed, which was softer on his knees. Not that that was the main issue. That was definitely his nakedness. And how had Sam got his clothes off so easily? Dean had attempted to stop him every step of the way, but somehow Sam had stripped him and thrown him on the bed. Which is how Dean came to be face down, ass up in front of his brother. 

Fuck! He was basically presenting to Sam. And that was bad. So bad. And Sam _knew_ he was omega was bad. Very bad. 

Despite how he portrayed himself to the world, Dean wasn’t an idiot. He knew that even when he was strutting around as a wanna-be alpha Sam had wanted him. But Sam was not the type to give up his dreams for a quick roll in the hay. Sam was going to take a mate, and it was going to be forever. And it was going to be Sam’s way. And a sassy beta didn’t really fit into that. An omega though...

If Sam claimed him, Dean’s life would be Sam’s. There was no denying that he loved the thought of that. More than one cold winter’s night had been passed thinking happy thoughts like that. But that wasn’t fair to Sam. Dean wasn’t going to let his brother makes a stupid decision like hook his future to Dean’s. It was Dean’s job to look after Sam, not let him fuck up his life. 

Taking a deep breathe, Dean prepared to break his brother’s heart (but only in the short term. He’d get over it. Gorgeous alpha like Sammy would have all the omega’s fawning over him) when - _fuck_! 

Dean’s breath caught and his arguments fled as Sam ran two big hands down his side, palms pausing at his hips, before smoothing round to palm his buttocks. Dean barely had a moment to enjoy the warmed before the warmth was removed. Immediately, Dean turned - to complain? To get up? He wasn’t sure, but before he could do anything, Sam had turned him back around and was pushing his nose back down.

“Don’t move,” Sam warned Dean, hand pressing firmly before he removed it again. 

Which, fuck that! He was Dean Winchester! No one told him what to do! If Sam was expecting obedience, he was sorely mistaken. Pushing back up onto his knees, Dean turned and scowled at Sam, who was scowling right back. 

It was probably his best chance though. 

“Sammy, you don’t want to do this. I’m… fuck, I’m poison, Sam. Just… take off to that fancy school-” yeah, Dean knew what Sam had been up to, “-and make that life you’ve always wanted. I won’t stand in your way, Sam. Just let me go now, and it’ll all be _oof!_ "

Without a single word, Sam had Dean’s chest pressed against the floor, his ass pointing up, Sam’s hand keeping him in place. It was a position Dean had never imagined himself in, but damn he could smell his own slick. God, how embarrassing. 

His embarrassment didn’t last long though. Sam gave no warning before his other hand started laying into Dean’s perfectly displayed ass. 

"Sam what the fuck _ow_!” 

Of course Dean attempted to move away - who wouldn’t when a massive fucking hand was playing percussion on your ass? - but he had no leverage. Sam held him there, big hand coming down again and again and again. 

It didn’t take long Dean’s breath hitched and he fought back tears. Which was ridiculous. Worse things, much worse things had happened while hunting, but this? This was what caused his eyes to water. And his nose to sniffle. 

Apparently that had been Sam’s sign to stop. His hand landed one more more time, before resting there. 

“You don’t get it, Dean. You are what I want. You’re what I’ve always wanted and now I get to have you. I don’t expect you to believe me. Yet. But I do expect to be obeyed.” Sam didn’t sound angry. Just firm. “And once I claim you, you’ll have plenty of time to find that out.” Sam laughed quietly. “I know you’re stubborn, Dean. It’s part of why I love you.” 

Dean didn’t reply, just rubbed his eye water into the blanket. Sammy knew he didn’t do chick flick moments. 

“And I fully expect to end up here again. Not that I mind.” The words were almost an afterthought, although the hand pressing against his burning bottom was sure. “But right now I have a stubborn omega to claim, so _don’t move_.” 

It wasn’t that he wanted to obey, Dean reflected as he grimaced into mattress. It’s just, he knew when to pick his battles, and his ass was already aching, and now Sammy was going to- 

‘Fuck! Sam!” 

Sam’s cock was hot and hard as it prodded against his slippery opening. A dark chuckle sounded behind him. 

“Are you ready, Dean?” 

Sam didn’t wait for an answer, he just pushed in, strong and steady. He didn’t stop until he was balls deep in Dean, at which point Dean moaned. Sam felt so good, filling him and stretching him. Instinctively relaxing forward, Dean canted his hips up and felt himself open more, welcoming Sam as deep as he could go, when the steady press of pleasure was interrupted as something harsh scratched against his sore and inflamed skin. 

It took a few moments for Dean to realise it was the denim against his ass. Sam… Sam hadn’t even gotten undressed, just pulled his dick out before he pushed into Dean. 

It was humiliating. 

And it was turning him on. Fuck. 

~o~ 

Closing his eyes, Sam just felt Dean’s tight ass squeeze around him. It was everything. 

“Always knew you’d feel this good, Dean. So fucking perfect. Tight and hot and _mine_ ” 

Even as he spoke the word, Sam felt a wave of possessiveness race through his body. Dean was his, had always been his. And now he got to prove it. 

Growling, Sam’s fingers gripped Dean’s hips, and he pulled out only to slam forward. Dean’s choked little groan spoke to him, and his hips slammed forward again and again. Fuck! He was too close - in his dreams he’d fucked Dean for hours, leaving him pliant and fucked out. 

Not that Dean wasn’t enjoying it - he’d dropped lower and canted his hips up letting Sam in nice and deep. Even now his hand was pulling at his cock. Which was not okay. Snarling, Sam batted Dean’s hand away. 

“You think you get to lie to your alpha and come?” 

Sam didn’t even wait for a response before reaching down and tugging, hard, at Dean’s balls. Dean squealed, and his ass _clenched_ and while it wasn’t what he imagined it was better than perfect. Sam’s hand fumbled forward, clutching at Dean’s cock. 

And that pushed him over 

Sam came, long and hard, with Dean’s soft cock in his hand. 

_~o~_

He didn’t know how long he’d been lying on top of Dean. He’d whited out for a moment. But here he was, hand trapped underneath Dean’s belly, Dean trapped on his knot. Experimentally he shifted his hips, grinning at Dean’s muttered complaints. Dean only got louder when Sam shifted them both up onto their knees. 

But he had to see. 

Looking down, Sam couldn’t help his smile. Letting one hand curve round Dean’s hip, Sam’s fingertip traced where he was joined to Dean. This was perfect. This was fucking perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you liked this, let me know!


End file.
